The New Girl
by one.direction.fan.62442
Summary: When a new girl comes to the Jump City High school things are about to change. Some KF&Jinx BB&Raven Cyborg&Bee Robin
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys it's my first story hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SINCE THEY ARE THE TEEN TITANS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Jump City High School" said Jinx as she stopped in front of the building that will soon be her new high school. As she stood she heard someone calling her and turned around to see a black haired girl with purple eyes that was wearing blue jeans and a black hoody a few feet away from her. As the girl came, they hugged and Jinx said "Raven its so nice to see you". "Hi Jinx I'm so glad that you're in my school now and I'm gonna introduce you to all of my friends. Oh and look here they are now" Raven waved at three girl that came and stood at her side. "Jinx, these are Bee, Star and Argentina".

The girl called Bee was dressed in a yellow shirt that went over one solder, black tights and black ankle boots and her hair was raised up in two buns.

The girl that Jinx thought was Star was dressed in a T-shirt that was between purple and pink (and it fitted her perfectly) and jeans. She had long, fiery red hair that reached her waist.

And Argentina was dressed in a fluffy red skirt and a black top like a tank-top with black boots that came up almost to her knee. Her hair was raised to a pony tale.

Jinx was happy that she wasn't the only one dressed in that way. She had on a black shirt that cover only one solder like Bee's but unlike hers it had two sleeves that reached her elbow. Also jeans and black all star sneakers.

"Well lets go" said Jinx and everybody nodded and Bee said "Lead the way". Everybody was stunned that Bee, who was always the leader said this but they agreed that Jinx was the leader.

"OK I will" said Jinx. And so the went into the school, laughing and talking and everybody stared at them and made way for them. Jinx was in the middle, as the leader, Raven was on her right and Bee was on her left. Next to Raven was Star and next to Bee was Argentina.

They each went to there locker to get there things. Raven's locker was next to Jinx's, whose was the last in the row so Raven noticed Jinx looking over at a group of five boys.

"Those are the most popular boys in the school" said Raven making Jinx look at her. "The boys you were looking at" she said. "One of them is my so called brother Robert. He's the on with black hair and blue eyes". The boy she had pointed to was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a lot of buttons. He was sort of cute.

"The boy next to him, the one with the dyed green hair and green eyes is Garfield Logan, called Beast Boy and whom my parents want me to go out with". At this Jinx smiled and looked at the boy who was wearing a black tank-top and tight black jeans and was tall and muscular.

"The bald guy with blue eyes is Vincent Stone called Cyborg cause he can hack anything". This boy was tall and built like a bear.

"Then there's Hot Spot, Argentina's boyfriend and the redhead is Wally West, the most popular boy in school" said Raven at last. Jinx didn't give Hot Spot a second look as Raven pointed out Wally. Jinx thought that he was very handsome with his red hair, blue eyes, charming smile and he was very well built.

As the rest of the girls came Jinx lead them to class, passing right next to the boys without giving them even a look. But as they took there sets she saw the boys come in and that they had the same first class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you guys like it and here are some things I didn't mention in the story:**

**- Jinx and Raven were friends since they were little**

**- Ravens mother died when Raven was 12 **

**- All of the mentioned teens are 17**

**- It is the second semester of the second year when Jinx comes to the school**

**- Jinx came from the H.I.V.E. high school**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally West thought that no girl can resist his charm and good looks. Every girl in school had a crush on him and it was getting boring. He was very surprised, there for, that the new girl didn't even give him a smile or at lest a second look. And she was very pretty as well.

She had hair the color of cotton candy and the same colored eyes. Her skin was grey but beautiful no less. He thought that she was the prettiest girl in school. He and his friends went to there first class which was music class.

And, to his surprise, the girl was there along with Bee (Whom Cy had a crush on but he denied it), Star (Robert's big love), Raven (Robert's little sis and the girl Wally knew stole Gar's heart) and Argentina (Hot Spot's girlfriend). He couldn't help smiling cause he knew that luck favorited him.

He took his sit along with his friend's right as the professor came in. "Alright today we'll be singing in groups. I will choose members to be in the group. There will be two groups, one for girls and one for boys. You will choose a song and perform it in front of the other students. The first group will be: Jinx, Raven, Bee, Star and Argentina" he saw that the girl ware very happy with the professors choice.

"So, her name is Jinx." thought Wally and he also thought that is, somehow, suits her. Then the teacher said "And the boys group will be: Wally, Garfield, Cyborg, Robert and Hot Spot" at what he grinned as he knew that all the boys had awesome voices.

And they got together and picked the song, divided the lyrics and everybody choose an instrument except Wally, who was the lead singer. Gar got the bass guitar, Robert choose a regular guitar, Cy choose the drums and Hot choose the keyboard.

They choose the song 'It's my life' by Bon Jovi and they knew they will rock it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jinx was happy when the professor made the group. And she was a bit nervous because she had to sing in front of everybody but she wouldn't let that stop her from singing. They choose the song 'Who runs the world' by Beyonce cause they knew the lyrics and the melody. Jinx would be the lead; Raven was on the bass, Star on the guitar, Bee on the drums and Argentina on the keyboard.

They divided the lyrics and got the music. Jinx knew that they would do awesome. When they were ready, they got up in front of the students and set everything. Then they started to play.

Jinx stared:

**_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) [x4]  
GIRLS! _**

Then all together:

**_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_**

Jinx again:

**_Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston Texas baby  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
I think I need a barber  
None of these niggas can fade me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this  
Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you pay me_**

_**My persuasion can build a nation**_  
_**Endless power, with our love we can devour**_  
_**You'll do anything for me**_

All together:

**_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_**

Then Bee:

**_It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
Help me raise a glass for the college grads_**

Raven:

**_41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check  
You can't hold me (you can't hold me)  
I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
You're on your grind  
To other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine  
Boy I know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children  
Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Oh, come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F- you hate me_**

Star:

**_My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
With our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me _**

And all together:

**_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_**

_**Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)**_  
_**Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)**_  
_**Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)**_  
_**Who are we? What we run? We run the world**_  
_**Who run the world? Girls**_

When they finished, everybody was cheering and it took 20 minutes to calm everyone down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you guys like it and a few more things:**

**- Raven and Robert aren't really brother and sister, Robert was sort of adopted by Raven's parents**

**- Ravens father thinks that Gar is the only good enough boy to date Raven**

**- Gar had recently broken up with his girlfriend Terra for cheating on him**

**That's all pleas R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Wally clapped and cheered along everybody. He had to admit that Jinx's singing is awesome. Then he turned to his gang and said "It's time for us to get up there and rock the house". The boys agreed and they went up. Each one got there instrument while Wally grabbed the mike and the song started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boys started to sing and Jinx mentally cursed. Wally's voice is soooo sexy and Jinx couldn't find anything about it that annoyed her beside the fact that she liked it. They were singing 'It's my life' by Bon Jovi.

Wally sang the main part and Gar sang the backup:

_**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted **_  
_**No silent prayer for the faith-departed **_  
_**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd **_  
_**You're gonna hear my voice **_  
_**When I shout it out loud **_

_**It's my life **_  
_**It's now or never **_  
_**I ain't gonna live forever **_  
_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_  
_**(It's my life) **_  
_**My heart is like an open highway **_  
_**Like Frankie said **_  
_**I did it my way **_  
_**I just wanna live while I'm alive **_  
_**It's my life **_

As Gar started singing Jinx saw Raven get goosebumps:

_**This is for the ones who stood their ground **_  
_**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down **_  
_**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake **_  
_**Luck ain't even lucky **_  
_**Got to make your own breaks **_

All:

_**It's my life **_  
_**And it's now or never **_  
_**I ain't gonna live forever **_  
_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_  
_**(It's my life) **_  
_**My heart is like an open highway **_  
_**Like Frankie said **_  
_**I did it my way **_  
_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_  
_**'Cause it's my life **_

_**Better stand tall when they're calling you out **_  
_**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down **_

_**It's my life **_  
_**And it's now or never **_  
_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever **_  
_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_  
_**(It's my life) **_  
_**My heart is like an open highway **_  
_**Like Frankie said **_  
_**I did it my way **_  
_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_

_**It's my life **_  
_**And it's now or never **_  
_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever **_  
_**I just want to live while I'm alive **_  
_**(It's my life) **_  
_**My heart is like an open highway **_  
_**Like Frankie said **_  
_**I did it my way **_  
_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_  
_**'Cause it's my life!**_

Jinx narrowed her eyes at the girls that trued to hug Wally (He stepped away from them), Raven trued to hide that she was mad at the girl throwing themselves at Gar, Bee just looked away when girls cheered for Cyborg, Argentina gritted her teeth as her boyfriend let girls hug him and the rest of the girls had to grab Star so she wouldn't kill the girls that ware fangirling over Robin. Wally looked at Jinx and smirked and she just rolled her eyes at him.

When the boys got down from the stage the professor said "Congratulation to you all for the awesome performance. Jinx you're voice is amazing and same goes for you Wally. So that's why I'm giving little assignment where you and you're partner will chose a song and sing a duet."

As everybody tried to grab there someone she added "You're partner is already chosen by me so need for a fuss." Everybody groaned and she said "The list of pairs is pinned on the board in front of the classroom. You can go out and see who your partner is". Before she had even finished that sentence, everybody was rushing towards the door to see with whom they were pared.

Robert, Raven's brother who was one of the tallest read pairs for them "Well, it's Argentina and Hot Spot" Argentina and Hot seemed happy bout that. "Than Bee and Cy" said Robert and Bee and Cy both blushed when everybody grinned at them knowingly. "Next there's Raven and Gar" Raven's eyes almost fell out of her head and Gar rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Me and Star" at which they both blushed, "And me and Jinx" read Wally, grinning at Jinx, who looked like she was about to kill someone.

They parted and Wally innocently asked "When do you want to get together?" at which she walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi guys sorry bout not righting my dad came over the weekend so I spent some time with him. Anyways hope you like this chapter and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I'M JUST A FAN OF FLINX **


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh! Jinx couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was always favorited by luck and she always thought that she could control luck itself because if she contracted she could make someone unlucky. It was always her gift. But this boy was like her complete opposite and like he had the gift to undo her gift.

It made her furious that this boy, this arrogant, cocky, cute, jock…. WOW! DID SHE JUST THINK THAT HE WAS CUTE!? No, no, no, Jinx pull yourself together! You won't let one redheaded, blue-eyed, cocky, arrogant, bad boy typed jock make you feel this way, are you? No, she wouldn't let that happen. She just had to find the way to get rid of these feelings and fight him and that's all.

She had stormed away from him when he asked, truing to be innocent, when does she want to get together to do the assignment. Well the first class was absolutely horrible. She went to her locker and opened it to get her books for her next class, which was English, and when she closed it, she found Wally leaning on the locker next to her, giving her a wide smile.

"Ugh, what do you want, Wally?" she asked, irritated. "Oh, I just wanted to see if you would like to tell me when we can do this project." he said, looking innocent. "Well, we should do it today, after school. The sooner, the better." "Well look who's anxious to spend some time with me" he said cockily. "Wally," said Jinx, sweetly "I reader spend time in a room full of poisonous snakes, skunks and spiders than with you" and she walked over to English with Wally right behind her.

"Ow Jinx, that really hurts" he said putting a hand over his heart with a hurt expression. "Shut up, Wally. Now, don't you have a class to get to?" "I do." he said "My next class is English with Mr. Snow" "You. Have. To. Be. Kidding. Me." "Why would I bee kidding you, Jinxy?"

"First: don't call me Jinxy or I will hurt you and second: because I have English with Mr. Snow next" At the first part, Wally raised his hands in defense and on the second part he smiled from ear to ear.

"Well that's great! What are the other classes that you have today? Maybe we have another class together?" "Um, let me see…." as Jinx brought out her schedule, Wally grabbed it and, as he scanned it, he grinned even wider (If that's even possible) and said "Yup. You have the exactly same schedule as I do" "Well, after school I will go straight to the office and I'm gonna get a new schedule." said Jinx walking away. "Oh, come on Jinxy, don't be like that!" he said, following her. She turned and walked up to him, jabbing a finger at his chest as he brought up his hands in defense. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Jinxy." growled Jinx. Wally thought that nobody could look so hot when they are furious and he could help smiling at her.

"What are you grinning at, carrot top?" "Oh, nothing, nothing" he said as they entered the classroom. She walked up to Mr. Snow and handed him some paper to sign and he pointed at the only free sit, that just so happened to be next to Wally. Wally grinned when she groaned and Jinx just couldn't believe that she, of all people, had this much bad luck.

Wally was very happy and couldn't believe his luck and at the same time Jinx wasn't believing hers either. The whole class Wally spent observing Jinx: The way she brushes the pink strands of her hair that were falling in her face; the way her pink eyes darted between her notebook and the board; the way she would tap her pencil on her lips when she'd in deep thought; the cute way she frowns, the way her eyebrows get scrunched together and the little crease that appears between them and so many other things that he found very cute.

When she would turn to look at him, probably feeling his gaze on her, he'd just smile at her; she would shake her head and look away. And he knew that he was falling for this girl. Hard.

**Hey guys! So here is a new chapter and I'm so sorry it took me so long but I couldn't think of what to right next so it took a long while. A big thanks to guadalupe for the review, to coolgal13 for favoriting and to AntiDeviinaXX and Jiinxie for following. Thanks so much you guys! You're awesome!**


End file.
